


尘归尘

by Unsub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: *演唱会的曲目是Shyren的When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth And Hitting Me
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	尘归尘

第一根火柴划开的时候，我闻到了意面的味道。明亮的火光里出现了他那独一份的傻笑：人类！欢迎来到伟大的怕派瑞斯的意面餐厅！感到荣幸吧，你是本店的第一位客人！

我迷恋着他的笑容，点好餐后静悄悄坐在餐厅最角落的位置，用目光追寻着他在后厨忙碌的背影。不知不觉，意面凉掉了，他的背影也消失了；回过头来，我坐在一处废墟之上，脚下餐厅的牌匾已经又脏又旧。

冬天总是很冷的，今年的冬天似乎更胜。我向掌心哈了口气，扔掉已经熄灭的火柴梗。

第二根火柴的光亮中呈现的是一场盛大的婚礼。我用相机捕捉到了两位主角的身影，她们用力地拥抱，向摄像头这边看来。她的红发在阳光下明亮得如同火焰，完整地映在她的镜片上——我还是第一次见她笑得这么开心又幸福呢。誓词只念到了一半，她就大笑着一把举起自己的爱人，冲向一旁的池塘，踢掉恼人的高跟鞋，一头扎了进去。她的头纱和她的披肩漂落在水里，与水中散落的玫瑰花瓣共舞，拉起一道飘渺的帷幕。“咔嚓——”我满心欢喜地去拍水中拥吻的一对新人，照片里却只有干枯的池塘。

吵闹声明明还在我耳边回响，可我站在这荒野里感到越来越冷，迫不及待地又划开一根火柴。不出意料的，我闻到从厨房传来的香气，那一定是一块派皮焦度刚刚好、馅料足量而不会过于甜腻的奶油糖肉桂派。火柴越烧越旺，烧成了一片旺盛的炉火，令人只想懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，吃一块烤好的派，读一本《蜗牛的七十二种妙用》、或者《园艺101》。大概是到了上床时间吧，习惯使然，我想着向他们讨一个晚安吻，或者至少一个拥抱，就去敲自己卧室隔壁的门。为什么没人应答呢？没有她蹩脚的冷笑话，也没有他温柔的笑容，只有叩叩的敲门声在空荡荡的走廊里回荡。直到我的手指关节开始麻木，魔法火焰也凉了下来，始终没人打开卧室的门向我道晚安。

下一根火柴划开，我便被人群淹没。这是世界上最独一无二的演唱会，音乐与人群的欢呼与尖叫撼动着大地与心脏，谁不会为之动容呢？聚光灯之下，乐队成员们的身影是那么闪耀，忘记自己曾是那么的害羞，沉醉在自己的演出与世人赠予他们的爱意中。再见，再见——我跟着哼唱着，完全没注意到聚光灯下孤零零地站着我一个人——你说出口的再见，就是缓慢击中我心脏的魔法子弹……

还有一根似乎坏掉了的火柴：它燃烧出的是一片黑暗。许久，我那缓慢转动的大脑记起来这是我曾漫步的那片黑暗。它带着特殊的那份温度，使我发僵的四肢温暖过来，并开始在这漫无边际的黑暗里肆意奔跑。我一边大口喘气一边想，我一定是在找些什么——比如一个单薄又神秘的身影、或者一声熟悉又陌生的叹息……

可这里只有黑暗。浓稠、毫无新意的黑暗。温暖的黑暗开始消散，而冰冷的失望从心底蔓延，蔓延到我的只干又到四肢，我就要被冻僵了。

划开最后一根火柴，我便安心地笑了。这是我最熟悉、也最爱的那片花田，两个小小的身影无忧无虑地嬉戏追逐，就像是世界上最开心的孩子。太阳花在阳光下闪着光，躺进去一定是暖洋洋的，这样的天气最适合打个盹……找到你了！不知多久后，孩子们拨开最茂盛的一片花丛出现在我眼前，一人牵起我的一只手，缓和了我被夜晚吹凉了的手指，又为我在头上戴上一圈他们编织的花环。更喜欢笑的那个孩子指着天空给另一个孩子看，说，你看，我不会骗你的吧，我们终于见到约定好的星星了。

那是我见过的最美的星空。

火柴熄灭了，星空消失了，我也闭上了眼睛，怀里的花盆骨碌骨碌地滚到地上碎掉了。当泥土里最后一朵金花的最后一片花瓣凋落……我呀，睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> *演唱会的曲目是Shyren的When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth And Hitting Me


End file.
